Screat
by Marni Jung
Summary: "kau tau kan junsu tadi itu siswa kelas tiga sedang olahraga. Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tua Bangka itu saat pemandangan dilapangan justru lebih indah. Ohh" aku mulai memasang wajah menghayal andalan ku. Junsu changmin memutar bola matanya malas / yunjae / BL / yaoi


**SCREAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Matanya sungguh indah . . . . ._

_Hidungnya sungguh mempesona . . . ._

_Bibirnya sungguh menggoda . . . ._

_Wajahnya benar-benar seperti magnet yang selalu menempel dipikiran siapa saja . . . ._

"Kim jaejoong silahkan kerjakan soal nomor dua didepan" suara Lee seongsaemin menyadarkan aku dari lamunan indah ku

'mati aku' aku berjalan gontai menuju papan tulis. Angka-angka didepan sungguh membuat ku pusing setengah mati. Siapapun akan begitu ketika kau sedang berkonsentrasi pada suatu titik dan disuruh mengerjakan soal dengan tiba-tiba. jangan anggap aku bodoh. Perlu diketahui aku ini salah satu siswa terpandai disekolah ini. tapi tetap saja untuk pelajaran fisika aku sedikit kesusahan. menurut ku ini salah satu pelajaran tidak pentingy ang diciptakan didunia. Ayolah masa iya kita harus menghitung tekanan udara dan tetek bengeknya, itu sungguh buang-buang waktu.

Ku edarkan pandangan keseluruh kelas. terlihat changmin dan junsu sedang tertawa nista tanpa suara seakan berkata 'rasakan kau hyung suruh siapa melamun haha' rasanya aku ingin melempar spidol yang aku pegang. Menyebalkan.

"Kim jaejoong silahkan dikerjakan" lagi suara seongsaenim terdengar

"ba-baiklah seongsaenim" aku mencoba mengerjakan tapi….

"YAK kim rumus yang kau gunakan itu salah, mana bisa v dikuadratkan begitu, seharusnya seperti ini bla bla bla. Makanya Kim jangan pernah melamun ketika pelajaran ku. Kau tau fisika itu sangat penting dan bla bla bla . . . "

" hahahahaha" sudah dua menit berlalu junsu dan changmin tetap tertawa membuat ku jengah

"kalau kalian tidak berhenti aku akan plester mulut kalian berdua" desis ku sambil memakan makanan ku di kantin sekola. Ya, sekarang sudah jam istirahat setelah dua puluh menit waktu mengajar Lee seongsaenim dihabiskan untuk menceramahiku

"makanya hyung jangan pernah melamun di pelajarannya. Kau tau sendiri Lee seongsaenim itu akan berceramah panjang lebar ketika ada seseorang yang mengabaikan pelajarannya" ujar junsu

"kau tau kan junsu tadi itu siswa kelas tiga sedang olahraga. Mana bisa aku berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tua Bangka itu saat pemandangan dilapangan justru lebih indah. Ohh" aku mulai memasang wajah menghayal andalan ku. Junsu changmin memutar bola matanya malas

* * *

Bel pulang sekolah telah usai, aku dan kedua sahabatku langsung menuju club music. Kami bertiga adalah anggota club music disekolah ini. Bukannya aku berniat sombong tapi memang kenyataannya kami bertiga yang paling diandalkan disini karena kami sering memboyong pulang piagam penghargaan bergengsi tingkat kota maupun nasional.

Saat ini kami sedang serius berlatih untuk persiapan lomba musim panas nanti. Kami benar-benar harus berusaha keras karena piagam penghargaan ini akan menjadi piagam penghargaan paling bergengsi dikorea tahun ini dan tentu menjadi incaran banyak sekolah.

Hari sudah menjelang malam kami memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Ketika akan sampai pintu gerbang utama aku menupukkan dahi karna teringat sesuatu

"Omo buku laguku tertinggal diruang musik"

"Hyung kau sungguh teledor" junsu mendesah lelah

"Aku kan lupa su-ie" aku mempoutkan bibir indahku "Yasudah aku akan mengambilnya sebentar"

"Mau kutemani hyung?" changmin menawarkan diri

"Tidak usah min aku akan mengambilnya sendiri. Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu" tolakku halus

"Kau yakin hyung?" Tanya junsu tampak khawatir. Sekarang sekolah sudah sepi. Langit sudah gelap. Siapapun akan merinding melihat bangunan sekolah yang megah tetapi sepi

"Ck aku ini namja. Tenang saja! Yasudah aku masuk dulu" aku berlari masuk kedalam sekolah kembali. Kudengar sekilas teriakan changmin 'Hati-hati hyung!'

* * *

Aku mempercepat langkahku agar segera sampai diruangan musik. Aku terbelalak kaget melihat namja idamanku sedang duduk didepan piano. Dia melihatku yang berada didepan pintu. Aku mendadak gugup

"Emm mianhae sunbae aku mau mengambil buku ku yang tertinggal" ucapku menunduk menahan malu. Ah aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya terus menurus bisa-bisa aku ketahuan menyukainya

"Hemm.." jawabnya singkat. Aku langsung mencari buku ku yang tertinggal. Ketika didapat tiba-tiba lampu padam. Aku langsung berteriak histeris sambil duduk. Aku sungguh takut kegelapan. Akan tetapi..

'Grepppp' sepasang tangan membawa tubuhku dipelukannya. Ah aku lupa kalau aku sedang bersamanya. Aku membalas pelukannya. Aku benar-benar takut dan mulai menangis. Dia membelai punggungku mencoba membuatku tenang

"Tenanglah ada aku disini" suaranya sungguh seksi. Coba tidak dalam situasi seperti ini aku pasti sudah loncat-loncat kegirangan

"Hiks.. hikss .." aku sungguh memalukan menangis dihadapannya. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tanpa kusadari benda kenyal menempel dibibir indah ku. Aku membelalak shock. Apa yunho sunbae menciumku? Omo muka ku mendadak panas

Bibir itu mulai bergerak pelan. Aku sukses menghentikan tangisanku. Lama kelamaan bibir itu melumat kuat bibirku. Yunho sunbae menahan tengkuk ku dan memakan abis bibirku. Intensitas ciuman kami makin tinggi. Aku mendesah pelan

"Shhhh mhhhh" yunho sunbae makin menjadi-jadi mendengar desahanku. Dia mencoba menerobos masuk kedalam mulutku dengan menjilat-jilat bibirku. Aku diam tidak mengerti. Mungkin gemas, yunho sunbae menggigit bibirku dan sukses membuatku berteriak

"Arghtttt mmphfthhh… sun-shhh.." sekarang yunho sunbae menjelajahi rongga mulutku. Dia mengabsen semua gigi ku tanpa terkecuali. Aku makin gila. Suhu tubuhku memanas.

"Nghhh.." aku meremas rambutnya pelan dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Ciuman kami makin menjadi-jadi lidah ku dan lidahnya mencoba bertarung tentu saja yunho sunbae pemenangnya. Entah saliva siapa mengalir indah dileher mulus ku. Masih dengan ciuman panas tangan yunho sunbae masuk kedalam bajuku. Dia memelintir nipple ku pelan.

"Shhh nghhhh hh ahh" aku melepas ciuman kami. Tangan yunho bener-benar membuatku gila. Lampu disini tetap padam

Ciuman yunho beralih keleherku. Aku makin mendesah keras ketika yunho menyedot abis titi spot dileherku. Dan tangan satunya menerobos masuk menyentuh juniorku. Ah ini benar-benar nikmat.

* * *

Terdengar deru nafas tidak beraturan ketika kami menyelesaikan ronde ketiga. Aku benar-benar lemas. Yunho sunbae jatuh diatasku. Keringat kami menjadi satu. Sungguh aku benar-benar tidak menyesal bisa melakukan hal ini dengan yunho sunbae. Meski ini salah. Aku tidak peduli. Meski ini hanya one night stand. Aku tetap tidak peduli

"Boo.." terdengar suara yunho ditelinga ku. Sejak tadi dia memang memanggilku 'Boo', mungkin dia sedang memikirkan orang lain yang bernama boo itu ketika bercinta emm maksut gue seks denganku. Pandanganku mendadak meredup.

Yunho mulai mengulum telingaku karna tidak mendengar reponku

"Shhhh Nghhhh sun-nghh bae-shh" aku mendesah tertahan

"Dengar boo kau hanya milikku. Tubuh ini hanya milikku" yunho berujar sembari menjilat-jilat telingaku

"Sun-bae shh aku jae shh joong ahh" aku terbata-bata menjawabnya karna lidah yunho tetap bermain ditelingaku. Yunho menghentikan jilatannya dan memandangku

"Dengar boo… maksudku kim jaejoong! Boo itu kau, nama yang aku berikan untukmu. Bukankah itu manis hemm" yunho mengelus pipiku pelan

"Sunbae apa maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku yunnie boo. Dan saranghae" ucapnya sambil mencium bibirku singkat

"Mwo?!" aku mematung

"Saranghae Saranghae sarangahe" ucapnya bertubi-tubi seraya mencium bibirku

"Tapi…."

"Sssttt berhentilah berbicara boo tanyakan nanti saja. Aku masih ingin lagi" aku membelalak horror ketika yunho mulai memaju mundurkan juniornya yang memang sedari tadi bersarang dihole ku.

Astagaaaa! Dasar mesum!

**END**

**Mianhae kalo aneh. haha maaf juga kalo NC nya di skip. ah aku gak kuat bikin NC soalnya :( don't forget for review ^^**

**Sign**

**25 januari 2013**


End file.
